


Now We're Cooking With Fire

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Omar introduces the Ericson kids to the joys of food with salt.
Series: OG World [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Now We're Cooking With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, A.J., did you already forget about the salt lick? XD  
> (by Linnea)

Omar was almost done with prep. All the veggies had been chopped and the meat cubed. He smiled at the spread of ingredients before him. Dinner was going to be good, but not because of the meat or veggies. It was because the trading team had brought back salt. After the last time when Clementine and Louis returned and had not gotten the salt when they had the chance, Omar made it very clear that salt was crucial to the future of Ericson. _How could they not realize how important salt is?_ Omar thought as he started to sear the seasoned meat. _Oh well, they will soon._ After the meat had finished to the degree Omar wanted, he added the other ingredients slowly, making a hearty stew. Now all he had to do was wait for it to come together. After a few minutes had passed some of the other kids, namely Louis and Willy, had stopped and made their way over to ask Omar what smelled so good.

“It’s just stew. Wait a while longer and it will be done.” Omar said as he motioned them to go away with his spoon. Willy and Louis whined as they left to continue their last few chores before dinner. Omar turned his attention back to the pot, stirring it before resuming divvying up the salt. Half was to be used for seasoning and the other half to prep food for winter. _There, that’s done. Now I just gotta make sure I talk to Ruby after dinner._ He turned and checked on the stew one final time before turning toward the others. “Dinner’s ready.”

As the kids began to sit around the picnic bench, steam rising from the stew, Omar observed, waiting for the moment when they finally took a bite. The first to dig in were Willy and A.J. whose faces quickly lit up as they demolished their servings, begging for seconds before anyone else had even started. This caused the others to start eating as well. Everyone’s eyes seemed to fill with joy as they ate the stew.

“This is so good. I’m gonna savor every last bite.” Louis said as he started to shovel food down his mouth.

“I thought you said you were going to savor it?” Clementine asked.

“I know, but it’s so good. I can’t help myself!” Louis said with a mouth full of stew. Clementine, Ruby and Aasim had actually done what Louis said he would and savored their dinner. Violet seemed happy as well as she ate her food fairly quickly.

“It wasn’t chicken nuggets, but that was pretty damn good.” Violet said as she cleared her spot.

“Yes, it was delicious.” Aasim nodded in agreement.

“Absolutely delish.” Ruby said as she helped gather up the other bowls.

“If I’d known it was this good, I would’ve gotten the salt sooner.” Clementine said.

“I’m just glad we have it now.” Omar said as he got up from the picnic table.”Oh, that reminds me. Ruby?”

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to you about salt use for other food?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” Omar paused slightly as he saw out of the corner of his eye that Willy and A.J. were tasting some salt from the bag.

“Bleh, this stuff tastes terrible!” Willy said as he made a pained expression, his tongue sticking out.

“Yeah, I thought if it made the stew taste good it must be really good on its own.” A.J. said as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth.

The others started to laugh as Willy and A.J. kept trying to get over the taste of the salt. Omar smiled. _I’m glad my food made them happy._


End file.
